


Loose String

by PSiwrotethis



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSiwrotethis/pseuds/PSiwrotethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity didn’t bother looing up when she heard the elevator doors open. She knew Oliver was on his way to the lair, and to be honest, she was too fixated playing with a loose string on one of baby Sara’s dolls. It wasn’t until she was sure that they were gone that Felicity allowed herself to release the tears that she had been holding back all day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose String

Felicity didn’t bother looing up when she heard the elevator doors open. She knew Oliver was on his way to the lair, and to be honest, she was too fixated playing with a loose string on one of baby Sara’s dolls. She had been watching her all afternoon, and Lyla had just picked her up, forgetting the little toy. It wasn’t until she was sure that they were gone that Felicity allowed herself to release the tears that she had been holding back all day.

He heard her quiet sniffles before he saw her, and as he rounded the corner, he couldn’t help but wonder what could be bothering her.

“Felicity? Are you okay? What’s wrong…is everything okay with Sara and Lyla?,” the questions coming out a bit faster than he intended, his heartbeat slowly becoming faster.

Nothing. 

He carefully took the seat in front of her, taking in her appearance. Even crying, she was beautiful. 

She wiped her eyes, but continued to sniffle, and made sure to keep her gaze and focus on the little string she was pulling. 

Without making eye contact with him, she began, “About a week before Dahrk took…my Mom, she…she had been upset about Lance keeping her at a distance. I tried to comfort her by telling her that he was probably just trying to protect her. Like mother, like daughter, right?” She let out a humorless-laugh. “She told me how perfect we were for eachother, how we were the kind of couple that people root for, and that,” she sniffled again, “one day you would make a great father when that time comes….” She paused and took a deep breath, “Anyway, she asked me if I knew that and if I believed it, and I told her I did in my bones. And honestly, I did believe…do believe that you’d be a wonderful father…but truthfully, I was scared because I had never really thought about being a mom.”

“Felicity…”

She finally looked up at him. “I didn’t have the best example of a healthy relationship, Oliver. You know that. And growing up, I pretty much did everything I could so that I wouldn’t end up like so many of the girls I went to school with…knocked up at a young age and still living in Vegas. I liked kids, and don’t get me wrong, I love Sara. And I love being her Godmother, but I didn’t seriously consider having children until you and I…and then when everything happened, I…I left. God, the first steps I took on my own after Curtis’ implant worked, I used to walk away. From you. From us. From the team. I was mad and scared and I just…I’m sorry. I’m so sorry…” She dropped the doll in her lap and lifted her hands to cover her face, unable to continue staring into Oliver’s eyes.

“Felicity, where is this all coming from? Why are you telling me all of this?” Without a second thought, he carefully peeled her hands away from her face, cradling them in his own, before scooting closer to her, their knees touching. 

When she finally was able to collect her thoughts, she began again, “Oliver, we’ve worked so hard at rebuilding this summer. Not just the lair, or the city…but us. And I just, I had to tell you how grateful I am for you. For your patience, and your willingness and determination to wait for me, even if you weren’t sure I would ever be able to be with you again. Even if I wasn’t sure. I know that we’ve both forgiven each other, and I want to make sure you know that I do, forgive you…but …”

“But, what?” 

“There’s something I didn’t tell you. Something the doctor told me at my appointments the day before…the day before everything happened with William. I was going to tell you after that miserable PT session, but then everything happened and to be honest I didn’t even know how I felt about it, but then Dahrk…I just…as mad at you as I was, and as hurt as I was…I couldn’t tell you.”

“Felicity, whatever it is…I know that you were dealing with…a lot, and I love you. I said it at that crazy ceremony and have said it countless times since then, but you are my always and forever. Is whatever the doctor said the reason you’re upset right now?”

“Yes…no…sort of?” With that, she carefully stood up, Sara's doll falling at her feet, and began pacing in front of the chairs they were seated at, and after a moment, she stopped, leaning against one of the newly refurbished pillars. “She told me that because of the extent and location and nature of my injury,” she took a deep breath, and again, avoiding his gaze, she went on, “…that she wasn’t sure if I would ever be able to have children. And I swear, Oliver, I wanted to tell you, I was going to tell you, but then…”

Looking down, she started kicking at the ground lightly, scuffing her favorite pair of black shoes.

“After I called off the engagement, I made the decision that I just wasn’t going to tell you. Ever. I didn’t know that it would do any good. But now that we’re back together, I just, I couldn’t keep it from you anymore. And I also didn’t want to disappoint you because I know that deep down you did want to have a family. God, I remember that brunch with the Hoffman’s and that smile you got when they mentioned putting us on the waiting list for that school….”

Not one to completely cut her off when she was mid-babble, he had to interject, and so he did the only thing he desperately wanted to do. He stood up, took two quick strides, and when he was right in front of her, he cradled her face and kissed her on the lips.

“Felicity, I love you…” he began, taking her left hand in his, playing with the diamond ring he had placed back on her finger just two days before. “You’re amazing. And remarkable. And I am so thankful that we were able to work through and past so much this summer. And I can’t imagine what you must be feeling right now, but…”

“Oliver, I’m pregnant.”

“Wh—what?”

She nodded. “I went to the doctor this morning before Lyla dropped off Sara. We haven’t exactly been 100% careful since we got back together a few months ago, and to be honest I didn’t even think about it because I didn’t think I could, and God I missed you so much, and everything was just so good, and especially since we hadn’t been together since before we broke up and even then it was different because I had lost so much feeling, and now that I’m better, and we’re better, and….”

“Fe-li-ci-ty,” he practically growled, interrupting her for the second time. “You’re pregnant?”

She shook her head. “I’m pregnant.”

“We’re having a baby?” The smile on his face extended from ear to ear.

“We’re having a baby.”

He pulled her into himself, and before he knew it, his own emotional wall had broken down, and he found himself crying into her the mop of blonde hair on her head. 

After a few moments, he stepped back. “So this is why…”

“Why I was an emotional nutcase? Yeah. Apparently these pregnancy hormones are real. And so are the cravings. God, what I wouldn’t do to have a Big Belly burger and a shake right now.”

“Is that so?” Oliver responded with a smirk and an eyebrow raised.

She playfully hit him in the chest. 

“Ow!”

“Oh you big baby!” She paused. “Hmmph.” She giggled.

“What? What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, its just…we’re having a baby...We’re like, actually having a baby…”

“I know. It’s kind of amazing,” he said, smiling. 

She reached up on her tiptoes, and wrapped her hands around her neck, and before kissing him, she smiled and said, “Yeah." 

**Author's Note:**

> Probably going to expand this and may up the rating if I end up writing what I'm thinking of now! ;-)


End file.
